Talk:Pikmin Forever
Bravo! I must applaud this work, which even though it is fresh, is very high quality! :Thank you! It's very fun to work on! Scruffy 09:31, 4 August 2015 (EDT) HOLY PIKMIN AND LUNAR LONG LEGS!!!!??? Amazing job on this man. 20 out of 10! I have a few questions Like the title says, I've got a couple questions about your game: # Were DELTA and Edward the next in line alphabetically after Alph, Brittany, and Charlie? # Was the Piktop mechanic of selecting an object's destination inspired by (contains spoilers; highlight to see) Pikmin carrying Olimar at the end of Pikmin 3? # (This question was from En Passant, but I figured I'd ask for him, since I'm also curious.) How would the Onion moons become actual planets? That's implying that they'd grow from the size of an object a few meters (?) across to an Earth-sized object. Unless if they accreted more material I don't see how they could enlarge to such a size. ...Of course, it's part of a fanon game, so it's beyond necessary explanation (I suppose) but I figured I'd ask anyway if there is an explanation. Thanks! 01:18, 1 September 2015 (EDT) :No problem! I'm happy and eager to answer these and any more questions you have. # DELTA and Edward were next alphabetically. DELTA in particular is the literal NATO phonetic word for "D". I made her a robot mostly because I love robot characters. # You are correct in that guess about the Piktop. I figured if they already were able to develop such a mechanic, why not put it to more use? # You have the scale correct. The average Onion moon in the game is probably a little larger than your standard basketball (although they get much larger), and they do have to grow into a new planet, at least the size of our Moon. I'll admit I thought of the concept before the physics behind it, and technically the gravity I'm describing of the Onion moons would probably destroy PNF-404, but don't worry about that; I do have an answer for how they grow. The interior of an Onion moon is a complex system of roots sprouted from the Onions living on its surface. The system is a living organic life-form (although it doesn't look it because it is surrounded by soil and foliage) and it feeds off the collective nutrients from the root network in PNF-404. So it actually grows like a plant would, its gravity accreting more and more material as it enlarges and densifies (which is why the area is a canyon; it is not barren and uninhabitable but it is gouged in a canyon shape). This is never seen in-game, but once an Onion moon grows to about 30 meters in diameter and develops a magnetosphere and a core hot enough to convect, its roots break away from PNF-404 and it drifts off into space, where I suppose accretion would take over unless it eventually collides with another planet. The roots inside the Onion moon burn away with the convective core, but the life already on the moon thrives off the resources it was able to accrue. No matter what happens to this infant PNF-404 — even if all that life dies off and the Onion moon "fails" — the dormant Onions will always remain "alive," ready for the next Olimar. The moons are just a head-start for Onions creating a new home for life. I conceived the whole process by thinking of how Pikmin sprouts come from Onions and scaling it up to a planetary Pikmin sprout coming from the big "Onion," PNF-404. Please let me know if you have any more questions! It's an honor to answer them :) Scruffy 14:43, 1 September 2015 (EDT) ::Thanks! Your explanation about the Onion moons does clear things up a bit. I did want to ask how the core of Onion moons would form (since the core's heat comes from radioactive decay on a timescale of billions of years, yes? Or is my geology wrong?) but I figured that it doesn't matter either way, since the canon games already violate physical laws, and the fanon games are an extension of that violation. So further explanation is not needed. Very interesting concept though! Also, I'm excited to see the certain secret thing that you're rendering for the game! I just have to say, I'm HYPED! 17:15, 1 September 2015 (EDT) Whats Next for Pikmin Forever? What's the next development step for Pikmin Forever? Also, Here is a Little idea. Make the area of the Fangame engine you created a Challenge Mode area for Pikmin Forever. ALSO (im getting annoying(right?)) do Challange Pikmin have an Onion? Pikifan4 13:44, 14 January 2016 (EST) :Thanks for asking! I think for now I need to design areas/caves and figure out what goes where. It'll be a long process, because the areas are going to be huge! I also completely agree with your idea, I think The Workbench will be a Challenge Mode stage of some kind. And, as far as I can tell Challenge Pikmin do not have an Onion; I just feel that would make them a little too complicated. Scruffy 12:24, 14 January 2016 (EST) Ok Thanks. Will Winged Pikmin have Art Soon? Also will we see other types of PikGems? Pikifan4 13:44, 14 January 2016 (EST) Also Will Edward be playable in any mode, Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and the President playable in Challenge Mode? If so, I got a Idea for a Challenge mode. It will Have Purple, Winged, and Lichen Pikmin as the Types and the President, Alph, and Delta/Edward if playable. Pikifan4 14:09, 14 January 2016 (EST) ALSO (I'm Getting annoying right?) Will you add a Picture of the Workbench with Pellets and Characters. :Edward, Alph, Brittany, Charlie, and the President will all be playable in Challenge Mode, along with Captain Olimar, Louie/Loucap, and DELTA. I'll start making Challenge Mode and the Sandbox once I finish the main mode. I'm going to update all my Pikmin art at some point, so you will see Winged Pikmin art and all the Pikgems, and all the Pikmin in leaf, bud, and flower versions. Esypo says the next version of the fangame engine will allow you to take full screenshots of areas with all their objects in them, so by then I'll add a new picture of the Workbench. Scruffy 16:28, 14 January 2016 (EST) Ok thanks and sorry im getting annoying. This is the LAST (i hope (dont you)) Question WHAT IS A SPARWN (i think) its not in the games Piklopedia, nor the metal objects, it (probably) isnt a Ship part. Sorry, i just want to know everything, this game is just SOOOO GREAT!!!!!!! Pikifan4 09:56, 27 January 2016 (EST) Pikifan4 18:01, 18 January 2016 (EST) Pikmin Artwork I noticed that the Pikmin artwork for old Pikmin uses the exact same poses and Maturity Stages as the SSBB Trophies. I think Yous should make a sheet showing The 6 returning Pikmin in Leaf, Bud, and Flower. Question I have a question. Will the player be able to play as long as he or she collects metal from fallen creatures? In short, will the player be able to play unlimited days? And will the days after the story is completed bring something new, or just stay the same? :Yes, the player can keep playing as long as they keep collecting metal, which is either in enemies or in the Pedestrian series objects that respawn and that enemies drop. This allows players the time they need to collect all the metal in the Metal Index (which would unlock an accolade and a secret cinema), and to photograph and record sounds of all the creatures in the Piklopedia. Really the continuance is for completionists; I discussed this with En_Passant and PikFan23 and decided the ending of the story should stay the ending. When there are so many things to collect though, you can't just end the gameplay there and expect the player collected everything. Scruffy 19:53, 7 April 2016 (EDT) Oh, ok, glad to hear that! I liked that pikmin 2 let you play past its ending, and I am glad to see it returns in this game! Keep up the good work! (P.s. are you going to upload your renders that are on youtube onto here in their respective pages? Like Mycelial Burrow.) Nice Job! I really love reading about ideas for any game really, and I enjoy seeing ideas of others! After reading quite a bit about this, I THINK ITS AMAZING! It feels as if it could be a real Pikmin game! Really hope to see more details in the future. Also, as a little side project (i don't often have much to do), I might attempt to code and create parts of this in Pikifen. Only things like enemies, pikmin, layouts, etc., as Pikifen still doesn't have the ablity to save progress, as well as the fact that making the whole metal system and a TON of new game mechanics would be impossible. But, so far, great work! P.S. you have good pikmin youtube videos :D -This Has been MysticTortoise :D Testers Do you want testers for Pikmin Forever? Me and my family are huge fans of Pikmin and would love to give feedback on what is done. -Kommondok